


Karkat: Be weak

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Based on a roleplay, Mobile friendly, Pesterlog, Sleep Deprivation, everyone worrys about karkat, kind of angst maybe probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GC: NOTH1NG N3W W1TH YOU 1 4SSUM3<br/>CG: NOT REALLY<br/>CG: UNLESS YOURE ASKING ME ABOUT THE METEOR SPINNING REALLY FAST ALL OF A SUDDEN<br/>GC: OH MY<br/>GC: K4RK4T 1 WORRY 4BOUT YOU SOM3T1M3S<br/>CG: WHAT WHY<br/>CG: IS THAT NOT HAPPENING<br/>GC: YOU H4V3 PROBL3MS 4ND 1T SC4R3S M3 4 B1T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Be weak

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at ??:??--

 

GC: K4RKL3S

 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at ??:??--

  
CG: WHAT

GC: WH4TCH4 DO1NG  
CG: SITTING  
CG: WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE DOING  
GC: OH WOW. V3RY D3T41L3D. L3MM3 GU3SS, YOUR3 4LSO BR34TH1NG?  
CG: THEY DONT CALL YOU A SEER FOR NOTHING HUH  
GC: NOP3 >:)  
CG: WHY THE HELL DID YOU BOTHER TALKING TO ME ANYWAY  
CG: EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE GOING SMOOTHLY. EVERYONES DOING JACK SHIT AS USUAL  
GC: B3C4US3 1 COULD S3NS3 TH4T SOM3TH1NG 1S WRONG W1TH YOU  
GC: DO YOU N33D TO GO S33 ROS3 4G41N >:?  
CG: REALLY. YOU COULD SENSE IT  
CG: AND NO I DKNT NEED TO SEE ROSE  
CG: *DONT FUCK  
GC: 1 S3NS3 4 LOT OF TH1NGS K4RK4T  
GC: 1TS 4 CURS3 4ND 4 BL3SS1NG  
CG: REALLY. CAN YOU SENSE WHAT IM DOING RIGHT NOW  
CG: ILL GIVE YOU A HINT. IT INVOLVES A CERTAIN FINGER  
GC: DONT FL1P M3 OFF  
GC: 4R3 YOU FL1PP1NG M3 OFF >:(  
CG: YES  
GC: RUD3  
CG: NO AMOUNT OF ANGRY FACES OR INSULTS MATTER  
GC: NOTH1NG N3W W1TH YOU 1 4SSUM3  
CG: NOT REALLY  
CG: UNLESS YOURE ASKING ME ABOUT THE METEOR SPINNING REALLY FAST ALL OF A SUDDEN  
GC: OH MY  
GC: K4RK4T 1 WORRY 4BOUT YOU SOM3T1M3S  
CG: WHAT WHY  
CG: IS THAT NOT HAPPENING  
GC: YOU H4V3 PROBL3MS 4ND 1T SC4R3S M3 4 B1T  
CG: WELL DEAL WITH IT  
CG: WAIT YOU DIDNT ANSWER ME DID YOU  
GC: SOM3ON3 1S 4CT1NG 4DOR4BLOODTH1RSTY 4G41N  
GC: L1TTL3 K4RK4T N33DS 4 N4P  
CG: UGH SHUT UP  
CG: I DO NOT AND AM NOT  
CG: NOT IN THAT ORDER  
CG: WAIT THAT MADE NO SENSE  
CG: GOD  
GC: K4RK4T  
GC: YOU N33D SL33P  
CG: I DO NOT  
CG: SLEEP IS GOR THE WEAK  
CG: *FOR  
GC: 4ND NOT SL33P1NG 1S FOR TH3 STRONG >:?  
CG: YES  
GC: OH, W3LL 3QU1US SL33PS  
GC: 4ND H3 1S STRONG3R TH4N 4LL OF US  
CG: WAS THANKS TO ME  
CG: BUT I STILL DONT SEE YOUR POINT  
CG: DO YOU KNOW THAT HE SLEPT AT ALL  
GC: YOU. N33D. TO FUCK1NG. SL33P  
CG: NO  
CG: I DONT  
CG: FUCK OFF  
GC: NOT UNT1L YOU SL33P  
GC: 1 TH1NK TH1S 4 JOB FOR K4N4Y4  
CG: YOU SUCK  
CG: DONT TALK TO KANAYA ABOUT THIS  
GC: DONT T3ST M3 K4RKL3S  
CG: PLEASE DOT  
CG: *DONT  
GC: DOT. H3H3!  
CG: SHUTUP  
GC: NO N3V3R  
CG: YES FOREVER  
GC: S1R, 1 W1LL H4V3 D4V3 COM3 OV3R TO... WH3R33V3R YOU 4R3 4ND H4V3 H1M R4P YOU TO SL33P  
CG: FUCK YOU I CANT EVE N READ THAY RIGHT NOW  
GC: OH MY GOD  
CG: WAIT JTS CLEARING UP  
CG: *ITS  
CG: THAT WAS JUST RUDE  
GC: YOUR TYP3 1S 3V3N WORS3 TH4N 3R1D4N NOW  
CG: SHUT UP  
CG: MY HANDS ARE SHAKING OKAY ITS KIND OF HARD TO TYPR  
CG: *TYPE  
GC: SL33P YOU N33D 1T  
CG: NO  
GC: Y3S  
CG: NNO  
GC: Y 3 S  
CG: N O O  
CG: WAIT  
CG: N O  
GC: Y 3 S!  
CG: NOARE YOU SURE THE METEOR ISSNT SPINING  
GC: 1 4M V3RY SUR3...  
CG: FUCK  
CG: I HA VE TO GE;LARSYHJ’OAIY J ra;uieojhm  
GC: HOLY SH1T K4RK4T  
GC: 4R3 YOU DY1NG?

 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] became an idle troll--  
  


GC: OH MY GOD  
GC: PL34S3 DONT B3 D34D 1 W1LL ST4RT CRY1NG

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work on here. meaning it probably really sucks. sorry.   
> also it means idk how to do all those fancy different colors and fonts and stuff


End file.
